The Avengers - A Series of One-Shots
by MarvelAndDCWriter
Summary: Set in the movie-verse. No slash. Chapter 1: Tony and Steve come to understand each other a little bit more on Howard Stark's birthday. Chapter 2: Thor discovers that his favorite Pop-Tarts flavor has been discontinued. Chapter 3: Steve and Thor go camping. Chapter 4: Tony challenges Steve to be the leader of The Avengers...in an unusual way. Chapter 5: TBA.
1. Bonding on a Birthday

A.N. My first attempt at something serious Avengers-wise, specifically between two characters. I know it's not as good as some other stories, but I thought I'd still post it anyway. Not meant to be a slash story, but you can view it however you want.

**Understanding**

Tony Stark sat on the living room floor surrounded by items, such as papers, old micro-film cases, notebooks, and even a few original, sealed Captain America comic books. The gang had said something about them going shopping for food or supplies, or something, but he hadn't been paying much attention to them. It was fine that they were all gone however, because he had something else to do. For today was Howard Stark's birthday.

He had been thinking about growing up with his dad a lot lately, and he wasn't sure why.

'_Why now? Why not before aliens and wormholes and Gods? Why not before I was Iron Man? Hell, why not after I became Iron Man?'_

Tony wasn't sure why this birthday was so important to him. Was it because it was the first one after what happened in New York that really affected him personally? Did that event bring up all sorts of lessons and advice his father would tell him all throughout his life growing up? That would make a fraction of sense, having a near-death experience and all.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice someone entering the Tower until the elevator doors were opened and someone stepped out of them.

Tony looked up in surprise, to see an equally surprised Steve Rogers looking back at him. "What are you doing here? I thought you guys were out shopping or whatever."

Steve nodded. "We were. Then when I heard that advancements in technology were helping people to upgrade their iPhone 6 times, I felt a little dizzy and decided to come back here." Steve glanced at the various items around Tony. Noticing a black and white photo on a glass table, he picked it up. It was a black-and-white picture of himself, Howard Stark, and Bucky. He chuckled, before putting it down, and taking a seat on the sofa.

Upon getting a closer view of the items, Steve noticed that everything around Tony had something to do with Howard. But what really caught his eye was a newspaper clipping of Howard's death being announced in the _Daily Excelsior _and the obituary underneath it.

"Whatever happened to him?" Steve asked, curiously. "Your father, I mean. I read he died in a file I read, but it didn't say how."

"He died in a plane crash along with my mother when I was 18," Tony blurted out. He didn't know why it just came flying out like that. Maybe the scotch he was drinking had something to do with that.

"Oh," Steve blinked in surprise, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry Tony. I - "

"Today was his birthday you know," Tony announced.

Steve looked slightly surprised, although it did explain why Tony was doing this. "I didn't realize - "

"When I was a kid, he would never stop talking about you," Tony interrupted. "Always saying how brave you were, how selfless you acted…he always wondered why I couldn't be more like you."

Steve sank back against the cushions, Tony's words sinking in. So this explained Howard's attitude toward Tony growing up. He had heard how Howard was cold to Tony throughout his childhood. He felt guilty for possibly being the reason why that had happened. He never expected anyone to compare him to someone, he was just acting like he was raised. No wonder Tony turned out the way he did, using sharp words to keep people at bay.

Tony noticed the expression Steve made. "I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty or anything, but to emphasize the ideal that he held you at, that quality, that standard he believed we should all live by." Tony finished his scotch, deep in thought. "I never got what he meant, what he _truly_ meant, until New York. That moment… when I grabbed the missile…I did. I was prepared to die to protect the people I care about."

Steve sat in silence, nodding slowly. That was exactly how he felt when he crashed the Valkyrie in the Antarctic. He was beginning to see the Golden Avenger in a new light now. Usually, any interaction between them usually meant they would get into an argument over nothing. Now, they could sit with each other and have an actual conversation. Never did he think he would have anything in common with Tony Stark; New York really had changed everything,

After awhile the somber atmosphere had become too much for either of them.

"I still think you told Widow to close the portal way too early for my liking." He winked at the super soldier, lightening the mood with joke.

Rogers chucked at that remark. "Still, you made it out."

Tony waved him off. "Still, you could've waited a few more seconds."

They settled down, both a little more comfortable with each other now. He noticed Steve couldn't take his eyes off a comic on the table, specifically the first Captain America ever published, with the iconic cover featuring him punching Hitler.

"He always said the comics never did you justice," Tony re-marked, handing Steve the issue.

Steve took it carefully, before inspecting it. "Wow," he said in awe. It was in pristine condition.

Tony nodded. "Darn right 'wow.' It's never been opened. If I submitted it to the CGC, it would get nothing less than a 10."

Steve carefully placed it back on the table. Tony suddenly jumped up from the couch, before putting the items back into the case. "I'm getting antsy just sitting around here. Want to go out and get a pizza or something?"

Steve smiled, getting up. "That sounds like fun."

Tony nodded. "Great, I'll meet you outside." Steve grabbed his coat before heading out the door.

Tony clamped the container shut, glancing around the room. _You know, I think I get it now…you were trying to teach me a lesson today, weren't you? _He smiled, finally understanding._ Thanks Dad._

**)()(**

After a day of shopping the group returned home to see Tony and Steve asleep on the couch, the T.V. still on with an empty pizza box on the floor. Thor disposed of the box after consuming the leftover cheese, while Natasha shut off the T.V. and Pepper pulled a blanket over them.

On the way to their bedrooms Bruce turned off the lights, leaving the two to sleep in peace, neither aware that Clint had snuck out after the others were asleep, and took multiple pictures of them like that. You never knew when something like that would come in handy.


	2. The Pop-Tarts Predicament

**So the previous story was just supposed to stand on its own as a one-shot. However, after some discussion, and realizing I have written several other one-shots between the team, I decided to make this a series of one-shots. Expect there to be both serious and humorous one-shots, with every chapter focusing on team ****bonding and them becoming closer.**

**Discontinued**

**Avengers Tower, the Breakfast Table – 9:30 A.M.**

The table setup in Tony's kitchen of the Tower was round like a knight's table, meaning everybody sitting at it was equal. Not to mention that everybody could reach all the condiments easily. Currently Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, and Pepper were all sitting there, eating breakfast. A seemingly endless array of plates consisting of bacon, hash browns, pancakes, eggs and other breakfast food decorated it.

"Incredible," Steve commented, taking a bite of the scrambled eggs. "It's both raw and burnt at the same time."

Pepper nodded, taking a bite herself. "That is Tony's specialty. I'm so used to it, it actually takes good to me now."

"Incredible," Tony scoffed. "The one time I make breakfast for everybody and this is the reaction I get? Not even a thank you?"

"If you want a thank you for making breakfast Tony, then try making it good next time," Clint chuckled, ignoring the eggs completely, bacon being the only food in his sights.

"NOOO!" A loud voice bellowed out, the echo booming throughout every floor of the Tower.

The group immediately stopped eating and stared where the cry thundered from. Footsteps, very loud, very heavy footsteps, accompanied the cry and were currently pounding their way towards the kitchen.

Tony gulped nervously, also swallowing his scrambled eggs. "Oh boy."

The kitchen doors were flung open, a furious Thor stomping in. He headed straight towards the pantry before various food items were flung onto the floor.

The others all stared at each other, everybody all mouthing to see who would find out what was wrong with their currently upset, Demi-God member. Tony, who didn't have a clue what anyone was saying, evidently was chosen as the one to ask. Mentally hoping that his will was updated, he approached Thor, dodging a jar pickles thrown.

"Uh…hey Thor. What's up?"

Thor glanced back at Tony, the look of a warrior still in his eye. "I have just discovered that my favorite Pop-Tart flavor, Rainbow Cookie Sandwich, has been discontinued!"

Clint snickered; the word 'rainbow' coming out of someone like Thor sounded very wrong and also very funny.

"I've scoured the entire city, searching every one of your grocery stores, markets and the like, and none of them has had them," he squeezed his hands, the jar of peanut he was holding burst, sending globs spattering throughout the room. "And now there's no more in the stash you've given me or in this food holdery either."

Tony wiped off a glob from his cheek before sucking it off his finger. "You know, this reminds me of something my father told me as a kid that I probably ignored. Something about accepting things you can't change, or changing things you can't accept…something like that."

Clint nodded, a piece of bacon in his hand about to be devoured. "That sounds about right by the Tony standard."

"Thank you my friends," Thor nodded, the warrior instinct gone, replaced by bitter defeat. "But not even one of Tony's humorous mis-sayings won't cheer me up this time." After closing the pantry, Thor headed towards the doors, picking up several items of food along the way, and put them on the counter. "I do apologize for the mess. Please, continue your morning feast in peace."

The Damage Control bots that Tony had stolen, he would say 'borrowed', came out cleaning up the remaining liquid, glass and other various food items left on the floor. They disappeared as quickly as they came out. However, everybody was too concerned with Thor's Pop-Tart predicament to notice.

Tony scrunched up his face, his brain thinking of a solution to Thor's problem. Even though he didn't show it on the outside he hated to see his friends upset, even if he caused it most of the time.

**)()(**

The next day, Tony approached Thor. "Hey Point Break, I got a surprise for you."

Tony led him to his room, and stopped right in-front of the cabinet that held his very own stash of Pop-Tarts.

Thor looked confused. "I am grateful that you supplied this stash for me, but I already looked in here – "

"Just open it," Tony gestured, a twinkle in his eye.

Thor grabbed both door handles and flung them open before gasping at what was in-front of him. As it usually was, every square inch was filled to the top with Pop-Tarts but now every flavor had been replaced with Rainbow Cookie Sandwich.

Thor grabbed Tony and picked him up in a bone-crunching hug. "How have you managed to accomplish this feat?"

Tony coughed a bit once he was put back down, stretching his spine back in the right position. "Guess who has two thumbs and bought up the majority of Kellogg's stock and forced an entire factory to only mass produce one specific flavor of Pop-Tarts for you?" he grinned. "This guy!"

"Thank you friend Stark," Thor nodded, patting him on the back. "This is the second time you have helped me regarding my appetite for these delicious toaster pastries."

Tony patted Thor on the back. "What else are friends for?"


	3. Chaotic Camping Adventure

**Camping**

"Ah!" Steve exclaimed, exhaling the breath of air he had inhaled. "You can just smell the fresh, mountain air."

Thor walked next to him, inhaling deeply. "Ah yes. Very fresh friend Steven. Very crisp and whatnot." He smiled, looking around the area. They were on a cliff, overlooking the forest they were headed towards. The sun was setting, making the entire area glow orange. "What a very beautiful site."

Steve nodded. "It truly is."

The two stared in silence at the miraculous event.

"Not wanting to ruin this moment, but I do wish to get to our location soon. The temptation of your Midgard tradition of s'mores is almost overwhelming. Where are we headed again?"

Steve pulled out a map. "Let's see…according to this map, our designated camping sight is only 10 miles due North." He pointed ahead. "In Camp Kirby National Park."

Thor nodded. "And then we shall Out the Camp?"

Steve smiled. "Something like that."

**)()(**

A few hours later, the duo had arrived at their designated spot. The two opted to walk on foot the 10 miles, instead of using their powers to arrive there quickly. Why squander the opportunity to see the sights and hear the sounds? Every now and then they would encounter a wildlife creature like a deer, or bear, or bird.

Steve would snap a picture and stick them in a photo book he had brought. He had some of deer drinking out of the lake, birds flying around and bears whacking at fish.

Steve and Thor even posed with some of the animals that let them: a deer ate of Steve's hand; birds would fly around and even land on Thor outstretched arms.

After their short stop with the wildlife, the two continued on their way.

"Midgard's wild creatures are certainly friendlier than Asgard's. If you attempted to feed a Bilgesnipe it would tear off your arm without a second thought."

Steve nodded slowly, putting the photo book in his backpack. "It's a good thing we don't have any here then."

Thor nodded. "Yes…though I worry about reports of a Jotun beast in London. I've heard they plan to adopt it as their countries mascot."

A howl interrupted Thor's musing. "Is that Fenris?"

"Who?" Steve asked quizzically.

"An Asgardian creature, an animal which resembles how your Wolf does…give or take 30 feet in diameter," Thor explained.

"Ah," Steve nodded. "It was probably a regular wolf then. But it is nighttime. Since the tents are sent up, we should probably get a fire started."

"Then the roasting of s'mores shall commence?" Thor asked eagerly.

"Yep," Steve replied, finding two good sized sticks. "Come on," he groaned, rubbing the two sticks together furiously.

"This log stack confounds me," Thor mused. "It should have burned 10 times over by now."

Steve threw the sticks down on the logs. "Hang on, I'm sure I have some matches in my pack," Steve jogged over to his tent.

Thor watched Steve leave before turning back, staring at the pile of logs, a determined look in his eye. _How dare this pile of wood make a fool out of Rogers_. Calling his hammer over from his tent, it flew into his hand.

Steve's head popped out of the tent, having found the matches. _Oh no_, he thought to himself.

Raising up his hammer, he slammed it on the ground. A deep rumbling sound was heard as clouds formed overhead, swirling together. A loud boom of thunder was heard as a bolt of lightning came shooting down, striking the logs with perfect accuracy.

The wood burst into flames, before splintering and shooting out flaming chips and pieces everywhere. Luckily, the area where they were camping didn't have any dry grass or leafs so no immediate fire would start.

Steve burst out of his tent, holding fire extinguishers in both hands. Upon seeing the burning chips, he dove into action, leaping forward, rolling as he landing. Thumbs on the handle he squeezed down, white foam immediately shooting out.

"Impressive display!" Thor approved, impressed.

"Have you ever hung out with Tony?" Steve asked, dousing the rest of the flames.

Thor shook his head. "No."

Steve just nodded. "You should always expect the unexpected with him. Let's just say this isn't the first fire I've had to put out." He put the extinguisher down. "That was the last of the fire."

"I am sorry Rogers; I was only trying to help…perhaps a bit too much. My frustration got the better of me."

Steve shrugged. "Don't worry about it. At least the logs are actually burning now."

He sat down, jamming a marshmallow through a poker, and held it over the fire. Thor sat next to him, and did the same thing.

"Though I am a bit disappointed we didn't see Migard's forest protector."

Steve gave Thor a confused look. "What?"

"From what I've heard whenever someone sets a forest fire, be it accident or not, a bear monster named Smokey appears."

"Oh." Steve chuckled. "Well that's partially correct. You see…"

They sat, roasting s'mores and exchanging stories both Asgardian and Midgardian alike all night.


	4. Two Members Enter, One Leader Leaves

**Drinking Contest**

"Steve!" Tony called out, upon seeing Steve Rogers, who had just entered the club. He waved his arm over to the surprised Super Soldier. The thumping music was lowered as Steve made his way towards the table.

"Tony," Steve greeted him as he sat down on the opposite side of the table. The two were now sitting face-to-face. "Where is everybody?" he asked. The bar was empty, other than a few waiters and a lowly bartender.

"I rented the place out for the day," Tony gestured around. "That's why there are no customers here now."

"Why?" Steve asked confused.

Tony sighed, solemnly. "We need to talk."

"You invited me to a club called _Poison_ just to talk?" Steve repeated, just a little surprised. Tony could've talked to him in the Tower or any place, why was this place so important?

Tony nodded. "I did."

"Why?" Steve asked again, concerned. Now he was really worried.

"We are having a drinking contest to see who the leader will be," Tony announced. "And I mean leader as in the 'Official' leader. Seriously, I'll even make a plaque and everything."

Steve slumped back in his seat, slightly taken aback and slightly disappointed. "This is really what you wanted me to come down and discuss with you?" Upon seeing Tony nod he scoffed before getting up, his chair scraping as he did. "This is ridiculous, I'm out of – "

"'He who holds his liquor holds all the cards, and he who holds all the cards is the winner'," Tony quoted. "My Dad would always say that whenever I asked him about his drinking. It's something I've always taken to heart, as you've seen throughout the years." He looked Steve in the eyes. "I want to be the person holding all the cards Steve."

Steve mentally sighed, hearing the unspoken words, before sitting back down. "And you really think a drinking contest is the best way to answer the question of who should lead the team?"

Tony nodded. "Want me to quote another one of Howard's excuses for ignoring me?"

Steve shook his head, before sighing having given in. "You do realize I can't get drunk right?"

Tony chuckled. "That's what he said but I have my doubts."

Steve nodded. "All right then, let's get this over with."

Tony grinned. "Two antidotes!" Tony called out to the bartender.

He walked over, placing two shot glasses on the table before taking out the bottle.

"It's only fair to say, once again, that I can't get drunk," Steve insisted, hoping to talk Tony out of this.

But Tony shook his head, his mind made up. "Sorry, not buying it blondie."

Both drinks were poured and the glasses pushed in-front of each participant.

Lifting his glass up to his mouth, he stopped. "Last chance Tony," Steve warned.

Tony's glass was already empty and turned facedown on the table. "I'm sorry Nancy, are we going to talk all day or drink?"

Steve gulped his shot down, hissing at the burning sensation as the liquid went down his throat. Slamming his glass on the table, he held up two fingers. "Two more!" he called out.

Tony grinned. "Now that's more like it."

15 drinks later, Tony's vision was starting to blur.

25 drinks later, he couldn't keep his left eye open. Steve tried to get to stop then, but Tony waved him off.

30 drinks later, Tony placed his glass on a table only he could see. It shattered upon crashing on the ground.

Steve put his glass rim down before glancing at Tony…who looked pretty bad. "Tony, are you okay?" He frowned concerned. "You don't look so good. How could your liver be possibly taking this?"

"Sfine, sfine," Tony slurred. "Fff not, ll just get a new one. Then you can call me 'Iron Liver'!" he proclaimed, before falling out of his chair, passed out, feeling very good. That would all change when he woke up however.

Steve got up, pushing his chair under the table. He picked up Tony, bride style, before making his way back towards the Tower, walking the entire 20 miles.

**)()(**

**Avengers Tower - Midnight**

Entering the Tower, he turned on the lights. Seeing how late it was, he surmised everybody else was already in bed. He was thankful for that, as he didn't feel like explaining why he was carrying home a passed out Tony, though nobody would really be that surprised. He silently made his way to Tony's room, carefully making sure to place him down gently on his bed.

Making his way to the sofa he sat down, his eyelids feeling heavy. Stretching out, his last thoughts were about what the deal he had made with Tony. Was he really the leader of The Avengers now? The permanent leader? That would put a lot of responsibility on his shoulders, but he was sure he was up to the task. He closed his eyes, his mind still very much active. _Captain America: The First Avenger, Super Soldier, Leader_…_has my entire life been leading towards this moment?_

**)()(**

**The Next Morning**

Steve awoke when he heard sounds coming from the kitchen. _7:30_ he thought groggily, rubbing his eyes. _A.M.? I slept on the couch all night?_

Walking into the kitchen yawning, he saw it was Tony making the noise, making a cup of coffee.

"I guess Mr. Metabolism doesn't need an aspirin, right?" Tony turned around, taking a sip of his coffee, another one in his hand. "Since you can't get drunk and all."

"So you finally believe me now?" Steve asked, smirking.

"Let's just say my doubts are gone," Tony smirked back, his mind somewhere else. "So," Tony pulled up a seat next to Cap, handing him a cup. "You're the leader now. Officially." He slapped him on the shoulder. "How does it feel?"

Steve took the cup, staring into it. "Well…" He honestly thought about it. "It feels…"

"Words can't describe it right?" Tony nodded, getting up and putting the chair back. "Well you earned it fair and square."

He smiled, before heading towards the exit. Steve nodded, when he noticed something about Tony's smile. It looked sincere but also disappointed, like Tony wished he was the leader instead.

"Tony wait!" Steve called out.

Tony halfway out of the room turned back. "Yeah?"

"Who says I deserve to be leader?" Steve asked.

Tony walked back over to the table and sat down. "Are you serious?" He chuckled. "You won the drinking contest. And besides, think of the Battle of New York. If it wasn't for your positioning of The Avengers, we never would've defeated the Chitauri."

Steve nodded. "True, but if it wasn't for you handing the reigns to me, I probably wouldn't have taken over like that. So technically, it was because of you that we won."

Tony thought about that. "That does make the most sense," he winked. An idea suddenly came to his mind. "Co-leaders?" he asked.

Steve smiled. "Sounds good to me."

They clinked their cups together as the others entered the kitchen.

"I think we missed something important happen here," Clint mussed.

"So, either one of you want to tell us what you guys just celebrated?" Natasha asked.

"And why you came home at midnight?" Pepper inquired.

The two gave her a look.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. tells all," Pepper said with a small smile.

As Steve started to tell the group about their adventure out, Tony vowed to do something about J.A.R.V.I.S.'s tendency to tell the others about what he considered to be his own business.


End file.
